kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
EP21 (Slayers)
Upset! Gourry VS Zangulus (Japanese: Upset! ガウリイVSザングルス, lit. Upset! Gaurī VS Zangurusu) is the 21st episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 25, 1995. Synopsis At last, Lina and the others reach Rezo's laboratory, only to find that they are not able to unlock the door sealing the great priest's secrets inside. Lina attempts a fireball, and then talks of trying a Dragon Slave, but thankfully due to Zelgadiss' intervention, she doesn't. Zelgadiss brings up the point that Eris, herself, knows the location of Rezo's laboratory and yet hasn't broken through the seal herself. This, he explained, must be why Eris needed the Sword of Light so badly. So, Gourry steps up, casting the Sword of Light into his hands and breaks the seal. Not much farther away, Eris and her company realize that the seal has been broken. Rezo is unconcerned about this development, while Zangulus is anxious to have a match with Gourry and win back his honor. He walks away from them, telling them how he is the one who will do away with Lina and the others. Meanwhile, Lina enter into Rezo's laboratory. Lina, excited about his secrets and in a hurry, runs into a door. Gourry says he was about to tell her to watch out but... As they continue, they reach a room covered in large crystals. There, they meet Eris and Rezo. Zangulus shows up challenging Gourry to a duel when Eris sends Lina and her group away. She explains that the room is for transporting to the underground part of the laboratory. Angry that his fight was interrupted, Zangulus disappears as well, in search for Gourry. Lina and Sylphiel end up together alone in a room filled with golem statues. A relief of Rezo is on the wall. As Lina and Sylphiel try to find a way out, they don't notice that one of the golems just moved... Meanwhile, Zelgadiss and Amelia are in a library, where Zel is determined to look through all of the books, in search for his cure. Amelia wanders around not too far off. Just when Zelgadiss tells her to be careful not to fall into any traps, she falls into one. Her body begins to disappear through the wall. Trying to help her, he grasps her hand, only to find that the force pulling her through the wall is far too strong. He disappears along with her. A relief of Rezo is on the wall. Lina and Sylphiel are having trouble with a golem problem as all of the golems come to life. Sylphiel tries to help, and casts a Flare Arrow, which turns into a Flare Carrot and tickles the golem. Gourry shouts, finding an echo in the arena he appeared in. As he goes giddy over the echo, Zangulus appears, challenging him. Lina fights the golems off when Amelia and Zelgadiss literally pop in. Lina tells Sylphiel to find what is controlling the golems while they back her up and try to keep the golems off of her. The barrier is dropped and Sylphiel clasps in her hands in prayer trying to sense what is controlling the golems. Sensing evil from the relief of Rezo, Lina destroys the relief and the golems fall to pieces with Lina's line of "Rest in pieces, fellas". Wondering where Gourry is, Lina hears sword fighting nearby and they blast through the walls to get there. With neither side having the advantage, Gourry and Zangulus continue to fight. Lina and the others appear, and Zangulus is afraid that she will interfere with their battle. Lina stops everyone from trying to help Gourry, knowing that he would never forgive them if they interfered. Glad for that, Zangulus unleashes a powerful blast from the Howling Sword, and Gourry dodges it. However, every time he does it reflects off the wall and gets stronger. Just when it seems Gourry has his back to the wall, Lina shouts that she will buy him dinner if he wins. With that promise, Gourry absorbs the blast into the Sword of light and redirects the energy to Zangulus. Zangulus, trying to hold the blast off, cringes as the blast connects with his sword and breaks it. Defeated, Zangulus asks for Gourry to finish him off, but Gourry says that it isn't his style. Coming to collect his reward, Lina remarks that she never promised to pay for a dinner, rather, she would love it if he would pay her if he won. After Zelgadiss remarks on how Lina and Gourry are so talented and yet, so stupid, Zangulus tells them that the item they are looking for lies in the deeper chamber. Thanking him, Lina and company leaves. Gourry remarks that Zangulus is a great swordsman, and Zangulus says the same about Gourry. The race is on for Rezo's legacy! Major events Debuts Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Sylphiel Nels Lahda * Zangulus * Eris * Copy Rezo Spells * Fireball (Lina, Zelgadiss) * Flare Arrow (Sylphiel, Lina) * Burst Rondo (Lina) * Freeze Arrow (Lina) * Bomb Sprid (Zelgadiss) Trivia * Zangulus will not appear again until episode 23 of Slayers NEXT. * Zangulus' final season 1 apppearence. Errors Category:Slayers episodes Category:Slayers episodes